Our big break is now!
by Shiki.V
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail got so many request, that most of the fairys went to a mission. Romeo sat at the bar counter and drank his apple juice. But then he heard besides him a sigh from Wendy. Read for more. RoWen. I don't own the Cover.
1. Wendy's sigh

_**Hey guys! This is one of my first fanfictions and I hope you'll enjoy it. But first let me tell you:**_

_**-my english sucks (it's like crap, but I hope you can read/understand it)**_

_**-I'm sorry if the story is boring ( I'm not creative)**_

_**-Romeo is 13 and Wendy 12**_

„-**speaking" **_[author note; a.n.]_

_**-It's after the Grand Magic Games, about two month later**_

_**-The story is about their daily routine (missions, freetime, etc.)**_

_**I guess, that was everything I want to tell you. Please, please review! I want to read your opinions, what you guys like or what I can do better. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Our big break is now!

Romeo POV.

It was a normal day in Fiore, almost normal. In Fairy Tail it was really...hmm, how could I say it..yes! Boring. After the Grand Magic Games we got our old guild and we got a lot of requests. That's great but most of us are on missions. Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee and Happy are on a difficult mission they say, it's about to fight against a monster, that tyrannized a town called Balsam Village. Erza is on a S-class mission. Cana and Gildarts are on a S-call mission too. Lisanna and Elfman on a mission about to help a old man, I haven't heard all about that mission because it sounds soo boring. The only people here I saw, were Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mira-nee, Wakaba, Reedus and my dad.

I sat at the bar counter. **„Nah, Romeo? Do you want anything to drink?"**, I heard from Mira-nee. I nodded. **„Yes. Can I have apple juice?" „Of course you can."**, Mira-nee said and brought me a glas apple juice.

Then I heard someone went in the guild, it was Wendy. Since she joined the guild, I wanted to be her friend but always when I want to talk to her I wasn't able to. I don't know why! And I became nervous for any reason! That's sucks! It is because I never saw a really pretty girl? Nope, that can't be the reason. Mira-nee is also very pretty and I can talk to her easily. I heard a sigh besides me. It was Wendy. Now! Ask her what's wrong! **„W-w-weather is nice, don't you think?" „...Romeo-san, it's raining outside."** Argh! Now she thinks I'm an idiot. Come on dude, say something that's not that stupid.** „Yeeah. I know. I like rain."** Yep... that's stupid as before. Change the subject. Quick! **„You don't have to call me Romeo-san. You can call me Romeo or at least Romeo-kun." „Ehm. Okey Romeo-kun" „You sigh before. What's wrong?"**, I asked. **„Oh nothing special. Almost everyone is on a mission and I have to pay my rent soon." „Why don't you go with Charle?" „She's with Lily-san. They visit the other Exceeds and they won't be back for couple of days.", **Wendy replied**. **

„**Oh. Why don't you go alone?" „Ehm...because...I'mtooafraidtogoalone", **she mumbled.** „..You afraid to go on your own? But you're a dragon slayer! You're stronger than some adults!" „D-d-do you think so, Romeo-kun?" „Yes, of course!" **she smiled** „Thanks, Romeo-kun. But I think it's too early for me to go on a mission on my own." „You can take a easy job. It don't need to be a difficult one. And if you like, I can go with you on a mission!", **I suggested. **„Really?! You would go on a mission with me?!"**, she asked suprised **„But if you wouldn't go on one with me, you haven't to!" „Of course, I like to. If I wouldn't go with you on a mission, I'd never asked."**, I said. The sky maiden put a big smile on her face. **„Yay! Come! Let's see, what kind of missions are free."**, she said happily while she grabbed my hand.

Her hand felt so warm and soft...Woh, is it hotter now? Wait- I am not blushing, am I? Nonono. Do not blush, dude! Now we're in front of the request board. **„Hmm. A job that's not too difficult but enough jewels for both of us. Ah! Here!"** Wendy took a job. **„To get some herbs for a medicine shop. And the payment...220.000 Jewels! Wow! That's more than enough for both of us! That's the payment for a monster hunt!"**, I almost shouted.** „Mhm. And it sounds easy. The herbs we have to get are called mero meno **_[a.n. Yes. I'm so creative xD] _**I know them. In the past Grandeeney and I picked some of them. I know where they're plant."**

Wendy POV.

Hmm. I don't know but I think I forgot something about the mero meno. I know how they look and smell, where they are and they are for stomachache. Hmmm. But if I forgot, than it's probably not important.

Romeo POV.

I went to Mira-nee.** „Yo, Mira-nee! We want to do this request!"**. Mira-nee took the paper** „Oh. Such a easy one and so much payment. You both took a good one. It's alright, you can do the job." „Thanks, Mira-nee." „Ah Romeo. Take care of Wendy-chan, alright? You know, you two would be a cute couple."**, she wispered in my ear. **„W-w-w-w-what are you saying Mira-nee"**, I stumbled while I blushed. Then I ran to Wendy. **„We can do the job. I don't know how long this job takes but I guess we don't need much time. But to be sure, we should pack some stuff for one or two days."**, I said. **„You're right. So I go to Fairy Hill and pack my stuff. See you in a moment!**" and she is gone. I also going to pack my stuff.

~Timeskip~

I already packed my stuff: toothbrush, face towel, towel, brush, a jacket, underwear, a pair of jeans and two thin blanket for Wendy and me. Everything fit in the backpack. Then I went to the guild. I saw Wendy inside, waiting of me. **„I'm sorry, that you waited."**, I apologized.** „No, it's alright. So are you ready?" „Yes! Lucky the rain stopped"**. We made our way but by the door I remembered I have to give my dad heads up.** „Hey dad! I'm on a mission! I'll be back in one or two days!"**, I yelled across the guild. **„Yeah! Alright! Don't do naughty things to Wendy-chan!"** Uwaah! So embarrassing! I hope he's drunk! **„I-I would never do such things. I'm not you dad!"**, I shouted back. Then I saw Laxus look at me with a do-something-wrong-and-I-am-going-to-kill-you-look.

While we walk to the train station I spoke to Wendy **„I'm sorry for my dad" „No,no. It's alright."** she took the request from her backpack. **„First we go to the medicine shop. It's in Shirotsume Town. But the town haven't got a railway station! I guess we must go to Shirotsume. After that we go to the forest for the mero meno."** I groaned. We have to walk! But the payment is high. That's worth for.

* * *

_**That was the first chapter! How was it? Sorry for my bad english. I like to write in Romeo's point of view. I forgot to say, that at the beginning not so much RoWen is. At first they are friends and then they turn more than friends. Please, please review. I want to read your opinions: What you like, what I can do better or what was bad. I update the next chapter soon.**_


	2. Our way

**Hey guys! This here is the second chapter of Our big break is now! I woke up and I read the first reviews. Now I'm so motivated, that I was able to write the second chapter in only couple hours! I want to say thanks to _RainbowFire03, chandlerswagluv, inazumadraco_ for the review and follow but especially I want to thanks _Zeref'ssister_. If you read this: Thank you for your reviews! You rock! :D They motivated me. I'm sorry if I make to much drama about it but this is one of my first ff and I'm so excited! **

**Read the story and enjoy it!**

* * *

Our big break is now! Chapter 2

Romeo POV.

We walked the way to Shirotsume Town. We already walked a hour. **"How long does this take yet?"**, I asked. **"Romeo-kun. It still takes about half and a hour. You asked me the same question _two minutes_ ago."**, Wendy said a little bit annoyed. Half and a hour is a long time. The walk is sooo boring! Maybe I should talk to Wendy. I hope she's not too annoyed from me. "**Wendy, do you think we finished our job in couple of hours?" " I guess no. When we arrive the medicine shop, it's 4 o'clock. Then we walk to the forest, where the mero meno is. But the mero menos are in the central of the forest. And that takes about 2 hours when we arrive the forest and then 2 hours and 30 minutes when we arrive the mero menos."**, Wendy said.

**"Hmm. That means we're not coming home today. I guess we sleep outside?" "Mhm. I guess we're back tomorrow evening" "Yeah. After we're going to the medicine shop, we should buy food. I forgot to bring food and I'm a little bit hungry."**, I said. **"We don't need to. I already packed some and in the forest are many yummy berries."**, Wendy said.

**"Romeo-kun I heard you learn rainbow fire magic by Totomaru-san. Don't you need to be there? Or you have to go to class except you got a job?"**, Wendy asked me. Oh..he..he..actually in the past, I often forgot to say that I'm on missions but I shouldn't tell that Wendy."**Yes, thats right. But now I haven't to go to class anymore because Totomaru said, that, since you all came back, I'm grown much powerfull than before and that he can't teach me much more. He also said that I should go on missions more and I should train with Natsu-nii. After he said that with Natsu-nii, he was angered because one time he fought against Natsu-nii and lost the battle. And most of the class aren't in a guild. If I go on a mission I have to say it before I go."**_[a.n. I don't know if you remembered Totomaru but he was in the Phatom Lord arc]_ **"Ah. I understand. He said you should get more experience." "Yep. But I'm happy that I don't have to go to class anymore. It was sooo boring. Everytime I almost fall asleep. Now I can take missions and train with Natsu-nii *_*. Some day, I'm gonna be as awesome as Natsu-nii!",** I swoon. Wendy giggled. "**I believe in you. Maybe some day you're more awesome than Natsu-san"** I feeling a bit hot. I guess I'm blushing, again. She said: me-more awesome than Natsu-nii. From minute to minute I like Wendy more and more.

And now there's silence. I looked at Wendy. Hmm. Weird. Does she took make-up or something? Because she looked a bit diffrent than before-prettier! **"Something wrong, Romeo-kun?"**, I snapped off from my day dreams. Oh no! I was still looking at Wendy!** "N-n-n-nothing's wrong". "Oh look! We're here! There's the medicine shop! Come on"** Wendy ran to the medicine shop. She looked so cute when she's excited. Wait- what?! Nonono don't get me wrong! I mean she's so adorable, eh no, beautiful, no! I mean I like it to see my friends smiling- yes! That's it! I ran over to Wendy and we knocked at the door.

Apothecary POV.

I opened the door and I saw two teenagers. **"Hello. How may I help you?"** The girl said:**"We're from Fairy Tail. We're coming for the request."** Ah, I remembered. But two kids? Hm. Whatever. Let them do the dirty job.[_a.n. Don't get it wrong!]_** "Yeah. I remember. 220.000 jewels. I want two pounds mero menos. Do you think you can do it until tomorrow?". "Of course we can. We're from Fairy Tail!"**, the boy replied excited. **"Okey. Then I wait until tomorrow. When you give me the mero menos, I pay you the 220.000 jewels."** And then they go. I hope for them, they know what they do.

~Timeskip~

Romeo POV.

Woho. We finally made it. We're in the forest. It took longer then Wendy though, it's now 7:30 PM. But we're not in the central yet. **"Uwah! Wendy? Can we stopp walking and continue tomorrow morning? Or at least to take a break? I'm tired." "Go on Romeo-kun! I know a perfect place to stay and we're almost there. Trust me."**, Wendy said. Hmm. Fine. I trust her. But hopefully that place is worth for to keep going. "We're here!" She stopped walking and we stand in the middle of trees. **"Eeehm, Wendy? What's so special about this place?"**

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2**

**The second chapter finished! How was it? Please, please review! If you want to know faster, how the story goes on, you should review to motivate me! With explanation why you think it was good, bad or what I can do better! See ya!**


	3. Mero menos and Poropos

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Our big break is now! Chapter 3

Romeo POV.

„**Can't you feel it?"**, Wendy asked me. **„Feel what? I'm feeling the same as before."**, I said. But- wait! Somehow it's hotter now. And no, I'm not blushing, I'm sure. I'm feeling a bit like I'm in a sauna. That means here are- **„Hot springs!"**, Wendy said cheerfully. Aww, Wendy looked like a 5-year-old girl that's so excited to go to the zoo. **„Come on Romeo-kun, take a bath with me!" „Eeh?!"** T-t-take a bath w-with _Wendy_, together?! **„I'm going to wear my swimsuit. I'll be here in a moment!"** Then she went behind the trees.

Argh! Why didn't she tell me to bring a pair of swimming trunks?! Maybe she thought I would bring one or she wanted to suprise me. If she wanted to suprise me, yep, I'm suprised. What should i do? I'll wait until she's done with bathing. But I'm so filthy. I don't want to wait until she's done. She definitive need one hour or more. I can put a towel around me! Yeah, that's good! _[a.n. I know, a normal boy wouldn't do that. :D But he's from Fairy Tail. Nobody is normal there :D]_ I took my clothes off and put my towel around me.

„**I'm ready!"**, Wendy finally said. She looked at me and blushed. Wait- she blushed! Well, I guess it's nothing special. In front of her stands a half-naked boy!** „R-r-romeo-kun? Why don't you wear swimming trunks?" „You haven't told me to bring one." „Oh, I'm so sorry."**, she apologized. **„It's alright. I hope it not bother you."**

Wendy POV.

I'm so stupid! Why did I forgot to say hom that?!** „Hey Wendy. Come. I would like to take a bath."**, I heard Romeo-kun say.** „H-hai"**. Why is he acting so cool?! Is it because he often took baths with girls? And his six-pack! I've never really noticed it until now. But somehow his six-pack looked really good and- _what am I thinking_? Is it because I'm in, how Laxus-san called it, age? I'm feeling a bit nervous but Romeo-kun don't seem nervous or something like that. Maybe I just calm down. We're partners, friends! That nothing so special. Natsu-san and Lucy-san already took baths together.

Romeo POV.

Now we're in the hot spring. I'm extrem nervous! I hope Wendy didn't noticed it. And now we are sitting in the hot spring, the one with swimming suit, the other almost naked and both saying nothing. This is awkward.** „Romeo-kun, why your face is red?"**, the sky maiden asked. Oh no! Everything is so awkward, that I'm blushing! Come on, dude, say something to change the subject or something like that! **„You know, you're red too."** Baam! Touché! I'm so happy, I haven't say anything stupid. **„R-really? I-it's maybe because the hot spring! It's not awkward for me or something!"**, she sputtered out. Wow... I haven't heard such a bad lie. And now there's silence.

„**What do you do with the mone****y**** after the mission, Wendy?" „Well, the reason why I took the job is because I have to pay my rent soon. But I've already told you."** Oh, that's right. Geez, I'm getting old._ [a.n. Yes, I know that he's 13]_ **„And you, Romeo-kun?" „Hmm. I don't know yet. Maybe I'll buy new clothes or magic books about rainbow fire magic. Wendy, after we bring the mero menos to the medicine shop, how about we go to the bakery shop and I buy you a mering****ue**** cake?" **She smiled. She looked like the sun. „**You would do that? Really, really? A full cake?" „Yeah, you want to?" „Of course! I'll loved to *_*" **Half hour we're in the hot spring and talked. Then we went out and dried us.

I opened my eyes. Then I saw Wendy! She's laying in front of me, sleeping. Wow, I thought my heart stopped beating, that shocked me a bit. I thought, what happened after the bath.

~Flashback~

We made our 'sleep place'. And we are going to sleep. I almost fall asleep- **„Romeo-kun?". „Hm. Yeah?" „Can I sleep under your ceiling?"** Now I'm awake. **„W-w-what?". „Ehm I'm... cold."** I haven't got a good look on her because it's dark now but I thought she's blushing a bit. **„O-ok"**. Wendy slipped under my ceiling.** „A-are you still cold?" „No, thank you" „N-no problem"** We laid in front of each other. I could feel her breath. Then we fall asleep.

~End of Flashback~

I guess, it's early in the morning. I stand up quietly to not wake up Wendy and brushed my teeth. **„****Good Morning, Romeo-kun."**, I heard behind me. **„Gwud Mwoning" „We'll go in 15 minutes"** After 15 minutes, we made our way to the mero menos.

~Timeskip~

„**How long does it take yet?" „Romeo-kun, why do I have a déjà vu? We only need to walk 20 minutes."**. Oh good, we're almost there. I'm asking me, how the mero menos look like. Wendy only told me, that she and her foster mother picked some of them and that they in a forest.

„**Uwaah! Romeo-kun did you take your yellow fire or did you let one loose?" „N-no of coure not! Why do you ask?" „Don't you smell it?"**, Wendy said. Woow, now I noticed it! Wohoo, it stinks! Then I heard, something fall on the ground. I turn to the direction, which I heard the splash. **„Romeo-kun! Look out! Above you!"**, I heard someone yelled. I looked up. NO! _That's_ not true! Above us, there's falling pile of shit! Yeah, you heard right! _**Pile of shit! „**_**Tenryū no Yokugeki!" (Sky Dragon's Wing attack). **Then splash!

Wendy POV

Now I know, what I forgot! I turned to Romeo-kun. **„Ro-"** Romeo-kun had got shit on his face! Oh no, that's because I used my attack to protect me, but I forgot him! **„I'M SO SORRY!"**, I apologized. **„He, he. I would lie if I say it's alright...but why is it raining shit?!",** he asked.** „I'm sorry, that I forgot that. ****Grandeeney warned me, when I was little, so I probably forgot that over the years. The trees here are called poropos. Every year, about that time, the poropos segregate dirt. The dirt conduces as manure for the other plants. Actually everybody took before the time more mero menos. I guess the man in the medicine shop forgot that and that's the reason for the high payment. I never relived this before now. But don't worry I can create a barrier."**, I explained him. While I'm explaining him, he washed his face.** „Hm. Okey, but WHY DIDN'T THE MEDICINE SHOP MAN WARN US?!" „I don't know." **

I created a barierr around us. We continuing the walk. Sometimes it rained a bit but the shield protect us. Then we reached the mero menos. We picked two pounds and went back to the town. We stood in front of the medicine shop door and knocked. The door opened.

Apothecary POV.

**"Hello. You two are back."**. The boy gave me the mero menos. **"Thank you. Here are the 220.000 jewels." "Thanks, but one question...WHY DON'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THE RAINING SHIT?!"**, the boy yelled. I was surprised. **"I thought, you two know all about the mero menos." "HOW?!" "Don't be so rude. You hadn't ask about the mero menos, so I thought you two knew all about the plants."** The boy blushed**"Y-you're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you..." "I accept your apologize but now I have to make medicine. Good bye." "Good bye"**, the two kids said and I went in.

* * *

**Chapter 3 finished! How was it? Please review. Write what was good, what I can do better or what was bad. I don't know yet, how long this story will be. I can not promise, that I update regular but I promise I'll finish the story.**


	4. We're back!

**Hey guys! I'd read my story and I noticed, that I switched between the times :O.**

**I hope, that's not bother you.**

**And I hope, you hadn't wait too long for the this chapter.**

**Whatever! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Our big break is now! Chapter 4

Romeo POV.

We'd just visited the medicine shop. The journey was fun and so, except the part with the raining shit. And: WOOHOO! 220.000 jewels! I'M RICH! But I think, 220.000 jewels was not a good deal for the apothecary. Only because he forgot to get more herbs before the raining-shit-time. I mean: **THAT'S THE PAYMENT FOR A MONSTERHUNT!**_** A MONSTERHUNT! **_

Hmm whatever, I'M RICH! The others in the guild will be amazement. I bet no one in the guild, had after their first mission so much money, like Wendy and I! Ha Ha Ha! _[a. n. Arrogant laugh]_ **„R-romeo-kun, please, stop grin like this. You look like your dad, when he staring at Mira-san. Y-you haven't got p-pervert things in your mind, have you?"**, Wendy said. I-I'm grinning? And like my dad?! Noo! **„N-n-nooo! I'm not like my dad! I haven't got pervert things in my mind!"**, I yelled at her. **„I-I'm sorry!"**, Wendy got tears in her eyes. **„D-don't cry! I'm sorry! I don't mean to yelling at you!"**, I apologized. **"*Sniff, sniff* O-okey."** We continued walking.

~Timeskip~

We went to the guild. **„WE'RE BACK!"**, I shouted. Oh, Natsu-nii and the others are from their missions back. We went to the bar counter. **„Nah you two, were you successful?"**, Mira-nee ask. **„Mhm. Totally successful!"**, I said happy. **„Romeo-kun, I'm going over to Lucy-san."**, I heard Wendy said. **„Okey. I'm going with you."** Then we went to Lucy-nee. Lucy-nee sit with Natsu-nii, Happy, Erza, Elfman and Lisanna.

Wendy POV.

„**Ah Wendy, I heard you went on a mission with Romeo. Is that true?"**, Lucy-san asked. **„Yes. We were alone on a mission because Charle is with Lily-san. They visit the Exceed." „Whaat?! They went without me?!"**, Happy said.** „Y-you with Romeo alone?"**, Natsu-san almost shouted after he spit out his drink. **„Y-yes."**, I replied.

Romeo POV.

After I heard Natsu-nii yelled, I feel like somebody staring at me. I looked around me, three persons stared at me: Natsu-nii, Gajeel and Laxus. And they looked not very happy. C-could it be, that they have bonds to Wendy like brother and sister? I-I hope not, because if it so, than I have not a lot time to life.

Lucy POV.

Aaw. Poor Romeo, only because he's a boy. I never thought about Romeo and Wendy, that they could be a couple. But I think, they would be a adorable one.

„**Sooo, Wendy-chan. Tell us **_**everything**_** about the mission."**, I said.** „Okey! Because you all went on a mission already and Charle visited the Exceed-** (**Without me!** *sniff*- Happy)** I was a little bit sad. After I told Romeo-kun, that I have to pay the rent soon and I'm afraid to do a mission alone, he asked me to do one with him. We had to get 2 pounds of herbs. The herbs are called mero menos, they are in a forest. After we reached the forest, we found hot springs and took a bath together."**, Wendy-chan told us.

Oh no, that was a fault to tell us, and I mean with us Natsu. I looked to Natsu. He looked shocked. Wendy-chan had just noticed, what she said and blushed **„B-b-but we wear swim suits. A-after that, we slept in the forest. In the morning, we went to the mero menos. Suddenly it rained shit! I used ******Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing attack) and hit one of the shit and it flew into Romeo-kun's face. ****(****W-wendy! Don't tell this! It's embarrasing!******\- **blushing Romeo) ****Then we went to our constituent and gave him the herbs and he gave us our payment." „220.000 jewels!"******, Romeo yelled. **

**„**W-WHAT?! 220.000 JEWELS?! TO GET SOME HERBS?!"******, **we all shouted. ****„Mhm."****, Romeo said proud.**** „Aww. I wish I had took the job. That's almost as much as our payment and we had to fight against a monster."******,** I told the others.**** „Well, we fight against the monster. You were caught from the monster and we had to rescue you."******, **Happy teased me. ****„N-not true! Besides what do you mean with ******_**'we fight'**_******? Natsu fought!"**** The others laughed.

Romeo POV.

We all told, what we done on our missions. After couple of hours Wendy said:**** „I go home, it's pretty late now." „I go with you. I can't let you go home alone, when it's dark."******, **I said**. ******„Thank you, Romeo-kun."**** We went out the guild. I can still feel the death-glares from the three dragon slayer behind me. I can tell you: It's not a good feeling.

**„**How was the mission for you, Wendy?" „It was really cool. Especially with you. What about you?" „It was fun for me. Except the mero meno part.." „Would you like to go on a mission with me again?", ****Wendy asked.**** „Of course! But in the next days I want to be here. Ah Wendy, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? We can go to a cafe or buy clothes. I can buy your cake, how I promised.", ****I replied.**** „Yes. I need some new clothes."******, **Wendy said while smiling.

We reached Fairy Hills.**** „Thank you, Romeo-kun, for bringing me home" „No problem, your my friend right?" „Yeah. You're right." „So, we see us tomorrow 1:00 PM in the guild?"******, **I asked**. ******„Yes, see you tomorrow!"****** Wendy went to her room. **

I made my way home. I'm so excited for tomorrow! I can't wait for it! What should I wear? My normal outfit? Or some jeans with a shirt? Or a tux? Haha joke. Not a tux. And my hair. How should I style my hair? Normal or should I use gel? -Wait! What I'm thinking? It's just a hang out not a date! But I hear something in my mind, it says:

**_**But you want it's a date, don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?**_**

****Aaargh! Why would I want it's a date? Wendy and I are only friends. ****

**_**But you want more than friends, don't you?**_**

****N-n-noo.****

**_**Ah, come on. Don't deny it.**_**

****I-I deny nothing! And who do you think you are? Do you think you know me?****

**_**Eeh, yeah? I'm you.**_**

****...Okeeey. That makes sense, why only I can hear you. I hope it's not weird, that I argue with myself. Oh I'm already home.****

* * *

****That was chapter 4! How was it? Please review. ****

****Comment what was good, bad or what I can do better. ****

****M********aybe I put more overprotectiv brothers in the story. I don't know yet.****


	5. Blue dress

**Hey guys!**

**I read in the reviews, that Romeo could eat the lacrima from Atlas Flame.**

**I think the idea is good but in this story, Romeo keeps his Rainbow Fire Magic.**

**I want to write a story that's like, it comes from the manga.**

**I don't want to make the characters, their magic or the towns too much OOC.**

**And I guess I won't make too many OOC characters.**

**I'm always up-to-date what happen in the manga (I read it in the internet).**

**If Romeo or Wendy get a new attack, I'll write the new powers in the fanfiction. Maybe.**

**Whatever! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Our big break is now! Chapter 5

Romeo POV.

Last night, I didn't sleep much. I was too excited for today.

Now it's 9:00 AM. I have enough time to get ready. I went to the bath room and brushed my theeth. Then I took a shower.

As I finished my shower, it was 9:32 AM. I went to my closet. What should I wear? Should I wear something diffrent then normal? But if Wendy think it's just a hang-out and wear normal clothes and I wear completly diffrent clothes than normal, would she think, that I think it's a date? I guess it's the best, I wear my normal outfit. Besides we'll buy new clothes.

I looked to the watch: 10:07 AM. Wow... It took me a half hour to decide what outfit I'll wear and I'm a boy... After I put some clothes on, I went to the kitchen and ate some toast with eggs. On the floor, I saw my dad sleeping. I guess he drank to much beer last night. Like every night. **„Yo, dad. If you want to sleep, then go to bed. You hear me?"**, I asked. **„Mhm...sleep...bed...Mira-chaan..."**, my dad mumbled while grinning. I hope he hadn't naughty things in mind. It's now 10:24 AM. What should I do now? I go out to the garden and train a bit.

~Timeskip~

After the training, I took a shower again. I dry myself and looked at the watch: 12: 57 AM. _Crap!_ _I'll be late! _As quick as I could, I put my clothes on and began to run to the guild. I hope she won't be angry with me. After ten minutes, I reached the guild. **„He...Wendy...he...sorry...he...I'm lat-"**, I looked at Wendy. She got a new dress and she looked beautiful! _[a.n. www. zerochan. net __/481824#full that's the dress.]_ The dress is simple but it looked so special on her and made her looked a little bit older.

Wendy POV.

I'm sitting in the guild. It's already 1:00 PM. Where's Romeo-kun? **„He...Wendy..."**, I turned around and saw a raven haired boy, which is so exhausted **„he...sorry...he...I'm lat-"**, he lift his head up and looked at me. His face looked suprised. **„Hello Romeo-kun. No problem. At least you didn't forget me"**, I said with a smile. **„Something wrong Romeo-kun?" „N-nothing. Uum...I thought you wanted to buy new clothes. Where did you get that dress? It's new, isn't it?"**, Romeo-kun asked.** „Oh well...I..um..the old guild master from calt shelter..um..it was a present from him but..um it was too big for me, when he gave it to me."**, I said. I'm so bad at lying. I hope he won't ask me about it. And the truth about the dress:

~Flashback~

Yay! I'm having a dat- I mean a hang-over with Romeo-kun! I went to my room. I went under the shower.

~After the shower~

I feel so refreshed! I went to my room. _**„AAH!"**_, I screamed.** „Wendy-chan! It's only me!" „Oh Mavis. You gave me a heartattack, Mira-san."**, I replied. **„He,he. I'm sorry Wendy-chan."**, Mira-san apologized. **„Please, don't do that again. I'm scary lately, because I am here alone. Ah, Mira-san. Why are you here in my room?"**, I asked. **„Yes, yes. Well, you know, I heard about your date with Romeo tomorrow."**, Mira-san said. W-where did she heard that? **„Mhm. So it's true. By the look of you. Oh, how cute. You're blushing." „R-really? I-it's because of the shower." „Hm. Whatever. I only want to make sure about that date. Wake up early tomorrow."**, Mira-san said. **„H-hai."**

~The next morning~

„_**WEEENDYY**_**! WAAAKE **_**UUUP!**_**"** _**„Wuah!",**_ I screamed and felt off from my bed. I saw Mira-san above me. **„Wendy. I told you yesterday to wake up early."**, Mira-san said. **„I'm sorry but yesterday I went sleep late. What time is it anyways?"**, I asked. **„It's 8:30 AM"**, Mira-san said. **„Whaat? I only sleep 8 hours."**, I mumbled. **„Yeah, yeah. I got a suprise for you. Here!"**, Mira-san showed my a blue dress:**„Go. Took this on."** I wear the blue dress and looked at myself in the mirrior.** „I-it's beautiful."**, I said.** „Yes, it is. It's simple but beautiful and fit you better than me before. I give it to you."**, Mira-san said while smiling.** „Really? Thank you, thank you!" **

„**My pleasure. Actually I want to make up you but I guess it would be to much for little Romeo to see his Juliet more beautiful than normal."**, Mira-san said. **„I'm not his Juliet, Mira-san. Besides I don't like make-up anyways and Charle means I am too young to wear make-up."**, I said. Mira-san rolled her eyes:** „Moah Wendy! **_**Now**_** you say that but in a few years, you'll see it in a diffrent way and why are you hearing at someone who's **_**half **_**your age? But whatever, we have to do something important than this: To make this the **_**perfect**_** first date ever and to make you and your Peter Pan fly to Neverland happy ever after. But diffrent than in Peter Pan you grown old with many little kids and grandchildrens!"**

„_**Mira-san**_**! He's not my Peter Pan. It's not a date. We only hang out together."**, I said to her. **„Wendy. His idol is Natsu but he's **_**diffrent**_** than Natsu. If Romeo ask someone, so pretty like you, to hang out, he means it's a **_**date**_** or he wish it's a date. **_**If Natsu**_** would ask someone, it's a hang out. And now I'm teaching you, how to make the first date perfect! **_**Alright?!**_**"**, Mira-san looked at me with her demonslook. I nodded.

~Timeskip~

Oh Mavis, that was hard. Mira-san tried to teach my something but I don't understand anything and I don't think it's helpful. It's 12:00. I should getting ready and go to the guild.

~Flashback end~

„**-endy. Yo Wendy. Someone home?" „W-what?" „You thought 'bout?"**, Romeo-kun asked. **„Not important."**, I replied. **„Hm. Oke. Shall we go?" „Hai!"**, I smiled.

* * *

**That was chapter 5! Write a review how it was. Was it good or bad? Or what can I do better?**

**I'm starting a doujinshi about the ff. In the next chapter I'll give you guys the link.**


	6. Special occasion

**Hey guys!  
After 2 minutes I posted the last chapter, I read the chapter with Wendy.  
And I was like: ...No, Hiro Mashima you didn't do that, do you? No. NOO!  
If you continue reading: SPOILER!  
Yeah. I don't her new hairstyle.  
Well, since then, I get everytime a heartattack if I think about that.  
And Wendy stays so in this ff! She won't look very different then before!**

* * *

Our big break is now! Chapter 6

Romeo POV.

It's so excited! We went in the town. **„What want you to do first?"**, I asked Wendy. **„I don't know. Where do we go?"**, Wendy said. **„Well, how 'bout we go something to eat? To Magical Cafe?"**, I asked her. **„Yeah, sounds good!"**, Wendy smiled.

We went to the coffee shop. Because the weather was nice, we sat outside. The waitress asked for our orders. **„I get a ice tea and double chocolate muffin. What 'bout you Wendy? You want a mirengue cake?"**, I said. Wendy nodded: **„Yes. And orange juice please." „Ice tea and a double chocolate muffin for the young handsome man and a mirengue cake and orange juice for his cute girlfriend. Alright!"**, the waitress said and went away.

I grin of the thought the waitress said about me. **„He, he. You heard? I'm handsome" „A-and apparently I-I'm your g-girlfriend..."**, Wendy said while blushing. I remembered. I blushed. **„O-oh yeah. Apparently we look like a couple."**, I mumbled. Wendy looked a little bit sad. **„D-did I said something wrong?"**, I asked. **„You said it, like it was something bad..."**, she said.

„**N-n-nonononono! You get it wrong! It would **_**not**_** be bad! It would be great! I can be proud if I can get a girl like you! So beautiful and strong and nice! Look at me! Which girl would like to be my girlfriend? I'm stupid and weak and full of myself an-" „Romeo! Did you just say, you can imagine that I could be your girlfriend?"**, Wendy ask. **„Eeeerr. Maybe?"**, I said. Wow this is a little awkward now.

I was so relieved as the waitress came. **„Soo you two. Here's your order: ice tea, orange juice, a double chocolate muffin and a mirengue cake."** After she gave Wendy the cake, it looked like the cake had charmed Wendy. **„Here you go. You are a supercute couple, you know. "**, the waitress said and went away. Woow, she could be the perfect best friend for Mira-nee. Or her greatest enemy.

„**He, he. You heard the waitress? Pretty cool, isn't it?"**, I said. **„Mirenguecake, mirenguecake, mirenguecake!"**, Wendy only said while eating her cake. She don't listen to me. Probably she also haven't heard the waitress. She look so cute! Yeah! I said cute! She _is_ cute and I would say it loud!

Wendy POV.

Yay, yay, yay, YAAAY! MIRENGUE CAAKE!** „...cute..."**, I heard someone say. **„Romeo-kun?"**, I said. He don't hear me. **„Romeo-kun! Ro. Me. O!" „Y-yeah?"**, he snapped out of his thought. **„You just say 'cute'. What is cute?"**, I asked him. He looked shocked. I wonder why. **„Well, nothing important. Hey! How about we go shopping? I need new clothes and you definitely too, ne?"**, he said quickly. He want to change the subject but if he absolutly want that, then I have to respect it. **„Hm okey. Ah, miss waitress! We want to pay!"**, I waved the waitress. **„Okey. This make 926 jewels. "**, the waitress said. **„Alright. What have I to pay?"**, I asked her. She looked suprised. Then she looked at Romeo-kun with a look that said: Woah. You're not let her paying herself, are you? 'Cause if you do, I'll kick your ass. But Romeo-kun don't need her look to understand this. **„Wendy, I pay. I told you before that I will buy you a meringue cake. Here 926 jewel, miss." „Thanks. Have a nice day you two."**

Waitress POV.

I went inside. **„He paid, didn't he? 'Cause if he not-"** **„Yes. He did. They are really cute like you said. I'm surprised they just friends."**, I cut my friend off. **„Oh nonono. They aren't friends. They are each others soulmate. They are..err...two people, who don't see their love of their life is right beside them."**, she replied. **„Yeah, I know what you mean. You know, you shouldn't stalk them on their first date. I bet, this date will be perfect. And besides shouldn't you be in the guild, Mira-chan?"**, I ask her.** „Yes, yes, I know. And I have lunch break but I must be there in-"**, she looked at her watch**:"TWO MINUTES! Sorry Misa-chan, I must go or I'll be late!"**, she said while she ran away. Hm, typic Mirajane.

Romeo POV.

Wendy and I walked into centre. **„Soo, Wendy. Would you go to a clothes store?"**, I asked her. **„Mhm. Please, pleeeaase to the Magnolia Fashion Store! I heard they got really beautiful outfits"**, her eyes sparkled. Cute. How could I resist? **„Uhm. If you like."**, I said still stunned from her cutiness_ [a.n. I guess this isn't a word but whatever :D]_ We went to a big shop with the title 'Magnolia Fashion' and a little 'store' on the right in front of the 'Fashion'. And it was really big. I mean big, big.

„**Yay! We're there! Come Romeo-kun!"**, Wendy grabbed my wrist and dragged me in. I was so surprised, that I only could said 'Uff' and almost fell on the ground. As we get in, she suddenly stopped going and looked around her. Her eyes sparkled even more than before. And me, well, I tried not to fall on her from the back, when she suddenly stopped. **„It's so much more beautiful than I had imagine"**, she swooned. Why are girls so into clothes?

She wanted to run, probably to the dress section, but just in time I grabbed her hand. **„Wait Wendy!"**, I said. She turn her face to me, then she looked down and back to me with a red head. I realized that I grabbed her hand and also went red. I let go of her hand. **„W-what about we search outfits for each other? I guess it would be really fun..."**, I said to her while looking down to my feet. Well, I don't want to search for her, if she's looking for clothes for her. I bet this would be a very long time. She certainly wouldn't take too long for picking out outfits for me.

„**Y-yeah, why not? B-but d-don't get some unsuitable clothes like Cana-san did."**, she said nervously. I nodded. **„See you in 15-20 minutes before the coating?",** I asked her and she nodded. And so I went to the girls section. What should I pick for her? She said nothing unsuitable like.

Cana.

Did.

_Smack_! I slapped myself in the face and found myself drooling. No, I haven't the pervert gene from my dad! But, really, what should I get for Wendy? Well, I could get whatever I want she to wear... Oh crap, I was drooling again.

I had no clue what I should get and so I grabbed some skinny jeans, shirts, dresses, skirts, jackets, tops and other stuffs. But then there were some girls from my school (or class by Totomaru). As I grabbed some skirts, they recognized me and started giggling. Oh man, this was so embarrassing, but not enough, one of them said: **„Oh Romeo~, getting some skinny jeans and skirts for special occasion?"** and started giggling again with the other girls. I wanted to say against it, but they were gone before I could say anything.

I made my way to the coating and I noticed a wedding dress. My first thought was, how I would like to see Wendy in it and it seemed it got her size. My second thought was, why is there so a small wedding dress? Are they selling it, just to be sure, if a fourteen year old girl get married?

I heard chuckles and giggling. I turn my face and saw the girls from before with some guys from my class. Oh no. And I was staring at the dress... **„Duude. What are you doing with th- Forget it. I'm just- not asking."**, one of the guys started saying and then everyone walk away. I really wanted to smash my head against a wall, _real bad._

I continue walking until I saw Wendy sitting on a bench before the coatings with a big bag beside her. I guess there are my outfits. I smiled and went to her, but she didn't notice me. And then, I let go from the bunch of clothing over her head. She was so surprised that she looked shocked above her and only squeak before the bunch had fallen on her. She tried to get, at least, her head out of it and took a deep breath.

„**Romeo-kun!"**, she yelled. I started laughing. **„Not funny"**, she pouted. **„Haha really hahaha do you think so hahahha"**, I kneed on the ground while holding my stomach. Wendy looked away, still pouted.** „Aw, come on. I'm just teasing you a bit"**, I said to her. **„Hm. Okey."**, she said. **„I really want to know, what you choosed for me"**, she smiled. I smiled back** „Me too".**

* * *

**That was Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long! And I know, it wasn't probably the best chapter but Thanks to everyone who fav and follow the story :) I'll try my best to update soon. But I write another ff, which I got more ideas than this ff. It also about Fairy Tail and main characters are Wendy and Romeo. And someone. If you like, you can read it 'Fairy Tail's Lost Secret' :)  
Soo, please review how it was !**


	7. Fashion, fashion

**Well, hm, try my best to update regularly already failed. Well, I can't blame the school but my new freetime activity. No, I'm just too lazy and so. Sorry again for that. But cool some people still fav and follow the story :)**

* * *

Our big break is now! Chapter 7

Wendy POV.

I picked the bunch of clothes I was lying a couple minutes before and went into a coating. Because the clothes hadn't gotten an order, I had to match the outfit myself. Romeo-kun picked so much for me and I couldn't decide what I should wear at first. Then I know! Maybe this and this- oh! And that would be perfect to it!

Romeo POV. ~inside a coating~

Wow. Wendy had probably already some outfits in her mind, which she wanted me to wear. She, well, she picked with a clear mind, pants, shirts, shoes and whatever else in a clear sequence and it looked like everything perfectly matched in these outfits. And I just grabbed the first couple things I saw and carried a bunch of clothes to her. (And let them fall on her.) I'm such a gentleman! (Please note the sarcasm) Well, I couldn't waste any thoughts about that, because it's not to help anymore. I couldn't just go into her coating and put the clothes into a right order then.

How about to wear the first outfit? It looked really cool. A white t-shirt, over it a dark hoodiejacket and a grey jeans jacket, a dark jeans and a pair of sneakers. Don't forget the hat, what was the name again? Weani?

**''-ere you go?''**, I heard a female voice said while I was changing my clothes. Strange. This voice came so familiar. **''I smell-** *sniff, sniff* **Romeo!''** This voice I would regnorize every time!** ''Natsu-nii!''**, I yelled as I pushed the curtain aside and tried to put the jackets on. **''Hey Romeo.''**, Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee received with cheers. **''Wow, didn't know you got style''**, Lucy pet my head. **''Well, I didn't choose the outfit but We-''**, I started the sentence. **''Wendy!''**, Natsu-nii shouted and ran to her coating. **''Natsu! Wait!''**, Lucy-nee and I said in unison. But too late, he already pulled the curtain away. **''Yo, Wen-'' ''KYAA!''**, Wendy screamed.** ''****Tenryū no Hōkō! (Sky Dragon's Roar)"** A turnado hit Natsu-nii and he flew behind. Ouch, that certainly hit. **„Natsu!"**, Lucy-nee and I ran to him.

**''Don't. Do that. Again.''**, Wendy said behind us. I turned around and my mouth fell open. She wore a jeans shirt and a black hot pant. But the hot pant was odd because it started on the waist. But it looked good. A dark scarf, black thights and a similar hat like mine. **''S-sorry.''**, my ignoranze idol touched his head. Lucy-nee made her way to Wendy. **''You look adorable! Close your mouth Romeo.''**, and I quickly pressed my lips together. Happy beside me had his hand before his mouth(?) to suppress his chuckles, **''You liiiiiiiiike her~''**. **''Shut up!''**, I hissed back. **''Thanks.''**, Wendy said shy but also happy. She looked to me and made her way to me.

**''Yay, I hoped you would wear this outfit at first! It look better than I thought, oh, but your beanie **_(so that was the name)_** don't look so good. Wait a moment...''**, she put the beanie off and on again and fixed it. Oh Mavis. So close...

**''So, you chose this outfit. You really have style, Wendy. And the highwaist hot pants totally fit you''**, the blonde compliment and the petite girl put a big grin on her face. The sky dragon slayer pull me on her and we stood in front of a mirror. **''Look! The outfits match together!''**, she was overly amazed of her own match. I looked into the mirror. We really matched together. We looked like a couple!

**''Come I want to see a fashion show!''**, Lucy-nee swang her arms around us.

Normal POV.

Lucy pushed the two into their coating to change. The two youngest teenagers came after couple minutes out of their coating. The little girl got a lolita outfit. She wore a knee long black dress with flounce skirt and long, mid-wide sleeves with flounce ends. On her head a little hat with a little bow and got black heels on. The boy wear white shirt, over it a black waistcoat and black pants.

The next round. Romeo came out first. He had knee long beige t-shirt with a collar on and a pair of pants in a darker shade of beige.** ''...it look like a dress.''**, the young wizard complained.** ''Hahahaha! Look like a girl! Hahahaha!''**, Natsu hold his stomach. Lucy sighed:**''It's indian style. It doesn't look that bad but well, it really does not suit you well...''**. The rainbow fire mage looked confused to the blonde**:''What do you mean? It doesn't make sense, what you had just said! That one sentence totally dissent the other sentence!''** Lucy looked away and scratch her neck. **''With fire it would look much better! Wait a little bit. ****Karyū no-''**, Natsu took a deep breath.** ''N-n-natsu-nii! W-wait! I haven't paid for it yet!''**, Romeo looked to the right and left and searched for a place to avoid the fire attack. **''Hōk-'' ''Lucy-Kick!''** and Natsu is down. Romeo came to him tried to help him up.

**''S-sorry it took so long but the sari is a bit difficult to wear. Oh Mavis! Natsu-san!''**, Wendy ran to the other Fairy Tail mages. But fell because of the long skirt. Romeo let Natsu fall and hurried up to the fallen girl.** ''Everything okay?''**, he put out his hand and Wendy took his hand. **''Yes. Thanks.''**, the girl stood up and fixed her sari. It was a modern sari. A tight cropped top in a light colour and in the middle a blue ornament with silver straps and a blue light cape linked to the left strap, a bottom long, light fallen skirt in different shades of blue also with beautiful ornaments.

**''Oh, um, you look, hm, good Romeo...''**, Wendy 'compliment'. **''It looks awful on me, doesn't it?''**, the boy asked. Wendy nodded shy. **''But you look gorgeous, Wendy.''**, Romeo said. The blue haired girl blushed. **''N-n-n-no, I didn't mean that!''**, the young wizard tried to 'save' the situation but he made it worse. The petite girl was hurt and the fire dragon slayer behind him gave him a death glare. **''N-no, I mean you look fine, um, good, err, I'm bad in express myself. It really fits you.''**, he put a nervous smile on his face.** ''If you say so...''**, Wendy said with the thought that Romeo was lying. Natsu wanted to burn Romeo and obviously not to 'help' him like before.

**''Don't listen to Romeo. It looks great on you.''**, the fire dragon slayer pet the younger dragon slayer's head with his usuall smile on his face. **''But I haven't said anything nega-''**, Romeo started his sentence but stopped it immendially as Natsu and Lucy death glared him.** ''Even though Natsu and I not always have the same opinion, he's right this time. It's wonderful. Come, I will help you to get out of the sari.''**, Lucy lead Wendy to the coating. As the girls were out of sight, Natsu turn around to Romeo. **''What was that, huh?! How can you say that to my lil' Wendy?! I wish Lucy hadn't stopped me before I could burn your body!''**, the older teen hisses. Romeo, awed a 'little bit', tried to say something but at first there comes nothing but hot air. **''I haven't said something negative...''**, he answers with a high voice. **''I don't care, what you have said or will say or not or whatever! If you make her sad, you will pay for it. Understand?''**, Natsu grabbed Romeo's collar. **''H-Hai...''**, Romeo the new Happy #2.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 7. Actually the chapter was ready for 3 weeks but I wanted to add something. I know this chapter may a bit boring. I'm sorry about that but don't know anymore what to write. So I request you all:**

**GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE!**


End file.
